Soukoku Tales (OTP Prompt Dump)
by Kuroheit
Summary: A collection of OTP Prompts I saved on Pinterest compiled in one area. The rating might vary depending on the content of future prompts. The length of how much I write for each prompt will also vary. The reason I decided to start this project is because I have an entire backlog of unused prompts I intentionally saved for Soukoku purposes.
1. Hopeless Idiots in Love

**Just to get it out of the way now, I do not own the rights to Bungou Stray Dogs or the lovely collection of characters though sometimes I wish I did.**

* * *

"I can't believe you drank my last bottle of wine!" Chuuya seethed.

"There wasn't anything else to drink~" Dazai complained.

"What do you mean there wasn't anything else to drink!?" the redhead gripped the handle on his fridge, flinging it open. Inside there were plenty of other beverages to drink. There was a half gallon of milk, a carton of orange juice, a few bottles of tea, and a variety of pop. "If you didn't want anything in there, then you could have poured yourself a goddamn glass of water!" he slammed the fridge shut.

"None of that is alcoholic," Dazai countered. "The only alcoholic beverage you had available was your precious, not that amazing, wine."

"Then why did you drink it since it isn't very amazing?" Chuuya starting tapping his foot on the tile floor impatiently.

The brunet shrugged his shoulders, "it seemed like the next best thing since you don't keep whiskey around your apartment."

"You could have went to a bar, dammit!" Chuuya slammed his fist on the marble counter. "Wait... Let me guess. You're broke, aren't you? And because you're broke you decided to get free booze elsewhere."

Dazai's grin grew tenfold once the hat rack figured out exactly what was going on. Meanwhile, Fyodor was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the argument unfold. The pair made wonderful live entertainment. He even went out of his way to rummage through Chuuya's snack cupboard in search of microwaveable popcorn. He found an unopened bag, and tossed it into the microwave. Once it was ready he sat back down with his snack in hand to watch the rest of the argument play out, but all they seemed to be doing was going back and forth without getting anywhere.

That was when the demon decided to voice his own opinion on the matter, "you guys should just kiss and make up already."

"Absolutely not. I refuse to kiss him," Chuuya looked at Fyodor while pointing in Dazai's general direction.

"That isn't what you said yesterday," Fyodor teased, waiting for Dazai's curiosity to get the better of him.

"And what exactly did Chuuya say yesterday?"

 _Hook line and sinker,_ Fyodor thought with a devious smirk plastered on his face. "To be precise..." he paused to use air quotes, "I'd let Dazai smack my peach to bruising and bang me like a screen door by a tornado." It was actually difficult for the demon to remain composed, but he managed. Once he was finished, silence filled the kitchen.

"..."

"..."

Dazai and Chuuya were equally speechless.

Fyodor tossed a few pieces of popcorn at the motionless duo. "Boo, worst movie ever. Is pleasing the audience too much to ask for?" Still no response from either of them. "Fine then, I'll be taking my leave. Update me on what I missed the next time we get together, Chuuya," the demon had the audacity to leave his snack behind as he made his exit.

"Did you really say that?" Dazai was the first to speak.

Chuuya's face was a burning ember, "I... I might have." He couldn't bring himself to look at the taller man.

The brunet walked towards the petit redhead, immediately closing the distance between them.

Suddenly, Chuuya blurted out hoarsely, "k-kiss me, you waste of bandages." So much for saying that he wouldn't.

Said waste of bandages was happy to oblige, leaning down to connect their lips together. Chuuya stood on the tips of his toes, straining to make contact. Dazai took in the adorable form of Chuuya working so hard for one kiss before pressing their lips together. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Dazai placed his hands on Chuuya's back to help steady him, drawing light circles where his shirt was hiking up. The contact caused the small redhead to gasp into the kiss, effectively breaking it.

"Will you forgive me about the wine if I smack that nice, round peach of yours, and bang you like a set of screen doors?" Dazai asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Hmph," Chuuya crossed his arms, and turned his head to the side. "Maybe."

"Such a tsundere," Dazai snickered.

"What was that!?" Chuuya snapped.

The hopeless idiots were back to square one, but perhaps they were a bit more fond of each other this time around.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was going to post the original prompt in the author's note, but I accidentally got rid of it on my Pinterest board before I could. -sweat drop- Anyways, here's the first installment of Soukoku Tales. I hope anyone that decided to check it out enjoyed. I have no idea when the next installment will be or what prompt I'm going to use, but rest assured this fic is only getting started because I have so many freaking prompts I saved. The crazy part is, I thought all of the prompts were on Pinterest, but it turns out I even have a handful saved to my computer. What the heck is wrong with me? I would also like to note that the reason why Fyodor is Person C is because he is my favorite antagonist so I figured, why not?**


	2. Take A Hint

Chuuya was in the mood for something sweet. He didn't eat sweets as often as Dazai did, but every once in awhile he would get a craving. He got off the couch and wandered towards the kitchen. His first thought was to rummage through the wooden cabinets. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't having very much luck.

"What the hell did that bastard do? Eat all the sweets in the damn apartment?" Chuuya muttered to himself. He moved to the fridge, crouching forward and glancing over the contents of each shelf. "If I don't find anything worthwhile in the freezer so help me!" The redhead stood up so that he could peer into the small freezer.

A lone carton of ice cream sat next to a few trays of ice cubes. Despite the fact they probably needed to go grocery shopping sometime soon, Chuuya happily reached for the carton. "Now we're finally getting somewhere," he read the label on the lid to find out the flavor. "Matcha with pieces of mochi? I'm surprised this is still in here. I would have assumed that Dazai wolfed this down ages ago... Unless he forgot about it," which was likely the case.

He shrugged his shoulders before going to fetch a spoon and a bowl. Chuuya scooped a generous amount of ice cream into the bowl, but there was still some leftover. He did it on purpose to keep Dazai from complaining that he finished off his most favorite ice cream in the world or some shit like that. He returned the carton to the freezer, leaving the kitchen to occupy his previous spot on the couch.

Chuuya brought the spoon to his lips, taking a bite of the green soft-serve. He hummed in satisfaction, continuing to spoon the delicious ice cream into his mouth. After so many spoonfuls his mouth was becoming unbearable cold.

"Jeez, my mouth's really cold," he commented to no one in particular, unaware that Dazai had stepped into the living room.

The tall brunet smirked. He silently walked towards Chuuya, and whispered in his ear, "want me to warm it up for you?" His voice was a little more seductive than it should be. Of course, that was his intention.

The short redhead gasped, eyes wide. A crimson blush colored his usually fair complexion. "Y-Yes," he stammered.

Dazai sat down on the couch next to Chuuya, and handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go! Ah, but be careful because I just made it."

He took the mug feeling kind of defeated. "Thanks..." he mumbled. Was dying on the spot a good way to handle the situation? No, probably not, but that's exactly what Chuuya wanted to do.

"This is what you meant, right?" Dazai asked innocently like he was such a caring, considerate partner.

"S-Sure, yup, definitely. I give you an A+ for reading me like a book as always." Who was he trying to fool? Hot chocolate was the absolute furthest thing from what he actually wanted. Dazai wasn't typically someone he would describe as dense. So he has to be doing it on purpose, trying to rile Chuuya up. Now that sounded exactly like something the suicide enthusiast would do.

Chuuya put the bowl of half melted ice cream and the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them. In turn, Dazai tilted his head sideways also trying to figure something out.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" he asked, piercing the redhead with his gaze.

"You're the one who told me to be careful since it's still fresh," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dazai frowned and began leaning into Chuuya's personal space.

"Do you mind?" Chuuya snapped. So much for the moment he thought they were going to share.

The brunet placed a gentle hand on Chuuya's cheek. For the life of him, he couldn't stop his breath from hitching. Dazai leaned in even closer, placing his lips over Chuuya's. It was a sweet kiss until both of them parted their lips, allowing their tongues to clash and tangle together. There was a hint of matcha from Chuuya, and a hint of chocolate from Dazai. The combined flavors made the kiss all the more tantalizing.

Neither one of them wanted to end the kiss, but they eventually had to part for air. "Bastard..." Chuuya breathed. "You're always doing that kind of stuff on purpose."

"But it's fun teasing Chuuya. Plus, I know you liked it as much as I did~" he said it in that annoying sing-song voice of his.

"Yeah, well... The ice cream is completely melted and the hot chocolate is probably cold now," the blush was returning to his cheeks.

"I have an idea, Chuu~" he announced. The redhead wanted to ignore his idea altogether, and strangle him because of the stupid nicknames he never ceased to come up with. "How about we mix the two together? Then, we can take our chocolate matcha mixture back to the bedroom. I can paint your creamy delectable skin just to lick it all off," his eyes grew wider the more he talked. Not to mention, his speech was becoming rushed. "I can drip some down your spine until it reaches your cute, pink hole. That'll be the perfect way to eat you out. And, and, I can dip the head of your cock in it! I'll be creating a brand new flavor! Chocolate Matcha with a swirl of Precum!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD STOP TALKING!" Chuuya shouted, utterly embarrassed and wanting to crawl in a hole to hide for an entirely different reason from before.

He grabbed both dishes containing the mentioned liquids, booking it to the kitchen sink. There, he dumped the contents down the drain and rinsed the dishes out.

Dazai wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist while he whined. "Chuuuuyaaa... You're no fun..."

"Can't we just have normal sex?" he asked exasperatedly. "Kinks are fun and all, but that's legit food porn. What. The. Fuck?"

The brunet rested his chin on top of Chuuya's head. "Say, you didn't happen to finish all of the ice cream, did you?"

"Why don't you go check the damn freezer?" he huffed.

Dazai grinned mischievously, already knowing the answer. It seems his plans weren't ruined just yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the rating for this series got changed to M because of this one-shot. Dazai is oh so descriptive when it comes to his fantasies. Poor Chuuya. And this time I can actually post the original OTP Prompt because I didn't delete it. Yay~!**

 **Person A: *eating ice cream***

 **Person A: My mouth's cold**

 **Person B: *smirks* Want me to warm it up for you?**

 **Person A:**

 **Person A: *blushes* Y-yes**

 **Person B: *hands person a hot cocoa* Here!**

 **Person A:**

 **Person A: *dying inside***

 **Person B: This is what you meant right?**

 **Person A: S-sure, yup, definitely**


	3. Spooky (Movie) Night

Dazai had everything ready for the movie night. There was enough seating for eight people around the coffee table, which was cluttered with a variety of snacks and drinks. The TV screen displayed the main menu for _Gonjiam: Haunted Asylum_. It was a Korean horror film based on the rumors floating around about an actual psychiatric hospital. Apparently the director of Gonjiam killed all of her patients only to go missing afterwards. The movie follows a crew from a web series that goes to stream live footage of any paranormal activity they might encounter.

Out of their entire group, the movie would likely scare Edgar and Atsushi. Anyone else freaking out would be a nice bonus, but the other five would likely take the entire movie in stride. Ranpo was bound to make fun of the cast for their idiotic mistakes. Meanwhile, Fyodor and Nikolai would probably get a kick out of any gruesome deaths. That left Chuuya and Akutagawa to be the ones unfazed by the creepy atmosphere. All in all, Dazai had a feeling it was going to turn out to be a great night.

Except for the minor fact that over half of the people he invited ended not showing up. Chuuya was the only arrival who was stuck explaining the absence of everyone else. When Dazai opened his front door, there the short redhead stood, faced flushed while he twiddled his gloved thumbs. The night air was breezy enough to cause a chill.

"Um, is something the matter?" the brunet asked. Perhaps Chuuya hadn't meant to show up alone.

"Well..." Chuuya trailed off, refusing to meet Dazai's gaze. "I know you were excited about tonight, but... it'll just be the two of us. I don't want all the preparation you put into this to go to waste, but we should reschedule for another time."

"What happened to the others?" he sounded a little disappointed, but not upset.

This time the shorter male did meet his gaze. "Atsushi caught a bug so Akutagawa's busy nursing him back to health. Edgar sort of chickened out, and I imagine Ranpo is simultaneously pouting and eating snacks. Fyodor and Nikolai... I'm not sure why, but I think they intentionally ditched. I mean, they never gave me a solid reason anyways."

"Why do you think we should reschedule though?"

"Someone's full of questions," Chuuya commented. "Isn't it obvious? Practically no one is here and-" Dazai pulled Chuuya inside, shutting the door behind them. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" he squeaked, embarrassed by the way his voice decided to crack.

"We can still have a movie night with two people," Dazai sat down on his couch, patting the seat next to him. Chuuya sighed, kicking his shoes off at the front entrance and removing his coat. He made his way towards the couch, sitting next to Dazai. Although, he put a little bit of distance between the two of them.

The brunet grabbed the remote control, pressing play on the menu screen. A few minutes into the movie they noticed that the subtitles weren't on. Since neither of them were fluent in Korean, Dazai had to pause the movie to switch the settings. Chuuya grabbed a can of unsweetened green tea, taking a sip while he waited for the movie to resume. Dazai grabbed a handful of potato chips to munch on before the subtitles appeared onto the screen.

Overall, the movie had a slow start. The character introductions weren't bad, but it took them a bit to make it out to the abandoned asylum. Once the eerie setting of the asylum began to sink in, Chuuya's nerves were on end. The music added to the ambiance, sending his heart racing. The redhead was convinced a jump scare was about to happen, and without thinking, he darted behind Dazai's frame. When he thought the coast was clear, he peeked over Dazai's shoulder to look at the screen.

To Dazai's surprise, Chuuya remained behind him instead of returning to his original seat. Not that he was complaining. No, the brunet would never complain about something like that, and the best part? No one else was around to see this adorable side of Chuuya. Sure, he was disappointed that they decided to bail on him, but that also meant he had the cute hat rack all to himself.

Chuuya watched the majority of the movie peering over Dazai's shoulder. As a courtesy, Dazai would hand Chuuya some snacks every now and again. He absentmindedly took them, eyes glued to the screen in search of any warning signs that he might need to duck and cover.

Everything changed when a certain scene from the movie played. Chuuya moved next to Dazai, reaching for a second drink. He finished his green tea awhile ago, the salty snacks making him parched. During that time, one of the girls from the movie got possessed by a ghost. Her eyes turned pitch black, and she was whispering incoherently. The screen was fixed on her face as Chuuya looked up. He froze from pure shock.

Dazai worried that he was going to stay like that until the movie was over. He deliberately wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist, pulling the shorter male onto his lap. Chuuya clung to Dazai, burying his face in his chest. The brunet couldn't stop himself from smiling. He removed Chuuya's hat from his head, soothingly running his fingers through ginger locks.

Honestly, Dazai stopped paying attention to the movie, allowing him to focus it all on Chuuya. The movie didn't have that great of an ending anyways. It was more renowned for its scare factor above anything else. Even when the credits started to roll they stayed in that position.

Chuuya finally looked up at Dazai, a blush heating his cheeks. "I... don't know what came over me, but you can't tell anyone else about this," his cerulean eyes were pleading. Without a doubt, Dazai knew Fyodor would be the first of their friends to find out. He had a weird way of knowing everything. Nikolai chalked it up to foresight, but the others determined he was secretly a demon in disguise.

Dazai placed a reassuring kiss on top of Chuuya's forehead. "I won't tell a soul since I was fortunate enough to see this side of Chuuya~" he chirped.

"You weren't fortunate, I just let my guard down," the redhead mumbled.

"Which means Chuuya trusts me," Dazai grinned.

"Oi-!" but Chuuya never got to finish his sentence because Dazai gently pressed his lips against Chuuya's. He would never admit it as they were now, but Chuuya practically melted into the sweetness of the kiss. There was a hint of salt, too.

* * *

"Everything went according to plan," Fyodor informed Nikolai with zero explanation as to what he was referring to. The clown was used to that, and only needed to ask him to elaborate.

"What went according to plan?"

"Dazai and Chuuya. Forcing them to watch a scary movie together brought them closer. As I thought, Chuuya's not very good with scary movies, giving Dazai ample opportunity to comfort him."

"I'm sure that's a secret Chuuya planned on taking to his grave." Despite that never being an option to begin with.

"It isn't my fault my power increase the closer we get to All Hallow's Eve," Fyodor shrugged. Nikolai could only imagine what he was capable of on All Hallow's Day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really shouldn't have added an extra prompt to this series, but I love Halloween, and liked the idea of doing a Halloween OTP Prompt. This is the result of my endeavors since I'm not doing any of the other fun challenges the month of October has to offer. My hearts goes out to all of the people that were dedicated enough to do either Inktober or Kinktober. Extra kudos if you were motivated enough, and had the time to do both. And not to worry, I have the original prompt for this story, too.**

 **I invited a bunch of people over to watch a horror movie and you're the only one that showed up and it's kind of cute that you hide behind my back every time you hear creepy music -by holykellic**


	4. Sweet Treats

A bright, sunny day made the city of Yokohama gleam brighter than usual. Everyone was used to seeing the city lights illuminate the nightlife so it was a nice change of pace for those who preferred the daylight hours.

It was also a perfect day for one of the local festivals to be held. Sparkling Twilight caught the attention of many residents and visitors. There was something magical about watching fireworks being launched from the port, but until nightfall there were plenty of other activities and stands set up to participate in or enjoy tasty food.

As a matter of fact, a certain group of four were currently trying to decide how they were going to start killing some time. Fyodor and Nikolai were busy discussing potential suggestions while Chuuya was trying to think about his own input on the matter. There was one other person who couldn't care less what they decided to do because he was ridiculously distracted.

That's right, Dazai was preoccupied with stealing glances at the petite redhead who was too deep in thought to really notice. The thin fabric of the yukata clung to Chuuya's small, but toned form. What Dazai wouldn't give to untie the sash securing the article of clothing in place. Then, he briefly wondered if Chuuya was bold enough to wear nothing underneath of the yukata.

Not to mention, the colors practically screamed Chuuya. The right side of the yukata started out as a rich wine before the left side faded into a vibrant sangria. A pattern of roses accented the yukata, tying the overall look together. Among the darker shades, Chuuya's cerulean eyes stood out the most. Dazai was absolutely captivated by the chibi standing next to him.

"Hey, Chuuya?" Dazai grinned, not bothered by the presence of the other two.

"Yeah?" he replied after he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"You've got a pretty nice face there," Dazai noted like it was completely normal.

"Umm... thanks?" Chuuya seemed very hesitant about where Dazai was going with this.

"And some pretty nice lips~" the brunet added, voice becoming notoriously melodic.

"Thank you?" Although, he might regret thanking him.

"It would look amazing sucking this-"

Sensing immediate danger, Nikolai took it upon himself to change the lewd subject matter the conversation was headed towards.

"Popsicle! Do you want a popsicle, Chuuya? There's a vendor right over there selling some," he pointed in the direction of said vendor.

"What... what's going on?" the redhead was twice as perplexed now.

Fyodor sighed, unsure of whether to congratulate Nikolai for the quick save or scold him for not letting things play out. It wouldn't have been the first time Chuuya smacked Dazai around for making him feel embarrassed, and it definitely wasn't going to be the last. In fact, Fyodor was convinced it was secretly their favorite dynamic.

The demon shrugged, "I say we go check it out at the very least. Personally, I think I'm in more of a shaved ice mood, but feel free to get a popsicle."

The four of them made their way over towards the vendor. Turns out there were plenty of frozen treats available aside from shaved ice and popsicles. The stall also displayed ice cream, milkshakes, and smoothies.

Fyodor got his shaved ice topped off with green tea syrup. Nikolai decided to try a scoop of ginger sake ice cream, paying for himself and Fyodor. Dazai, being the odd person that he often was, got two scoops of sakura ice cream. Tasting a fragrance wasn't as weird to him as it was for other people. Chuuya picked a melon popsicle, rummaging around for some coins. Dazai beat him to the punch, paying for the both of them.

"Thanks..." Chuuya mumbled, sticking the treat in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the top, catching a nice helping of melon flavor. He slowly dragged the popsicle out of his mouth to lick up the side.

Fyodor watched Dazai gulp down a bite of his ice cream while his eyes were glued to the short, redhead's lips. Amusement glittered in the demon's violet eyes, but he wasn't going to keep his attention on them the whole time. Especially when he could be causing his own mischief. Perhaps shaved ice wasn't the best route to take, and he wasn't going to make a mess in order to get Nikolai hot and bothered.

Fortunately, an opportunity presented itself to him.

"Do you want to try some of my ice cream, Dos?" Nikolai asked.

Fyodor leaned over, pressing his lips against Nikolai's. His tongue darted over the corner of Nikolai's mouth before he broke the kiss. "Ginger sake tastes better than I would have expected," he teased.

"No fair, Dos!" Nikolai whined. "You and I both know I can't jump you in a public place like this!"

"Technically you could, but then we'd get kicked out and probably have a hard time securing a good spot to view the fireworks. Hopefully, you've got your patience under a tight leash," he was as cruel as always.

Once everyone was finished and discarded their trash, they sampled a few other stalls. From there, everything went off without a hitch. Dazai continued to admire Chuuya without getting caught. Chuuya remained oblivious to Dazai's antics. Fyodor was satisfied with tormenting Nikolai. And Nikolai desperately kept his patience under control. All in time for Sparkling Twilight.

The sun set a few hours ago, allowing the city lights to take over. However, not even the city lights could stand up to the brilliance of the fireworks. Colorful flowers blossomed in the night sky, capturing the hearts of everyone who witnessed their magnificence. The enthralling display was already over before it started, seemingly on its own fast paced timeline. Suddenly, thirty minutes only felt like five.

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again next year," Chuuya commented.

"I second that motion," Fyodor agreed.

"I'm in," Nikolai said, stepping beside Fyodor to snake an arm around his waist.

"Same here," Dazai nodded, resisting the urge to touch Chuuya. He wanted to wait for the right moment.

"Well, see you guys later. Have a good night!" Nikolai made his exit, pulling Fyodor closer to him as they walked side by side.

"Quit being so possessive," Fyodor chastised.

"I could carry you over my shoulder instead," the clown boldly suggested.

"My, someone's growing a backbone," the demon would be lying if he said those words didn't send his heart racing.

"So..." Chuuya trailed off. "What exactly were you going to say earlier? Before Nikolai cut you off," he added hastily.

"Seeing as I was so rudely interrupted then, you'll have to wait to find out," Dazai dodged the question, dragging Chuuya away from the closing festival.

-Later that night-

"You look gorgeous like this..." the brunet breathed. "Down on your knees, head between my thighs..." a moan bubbled up Dazai's throat causing his words to come to a halt for a fraction of a minute. "Mouth completely o-occupied..."

Chuuya's red, kiss-swollen, lips were firmly wrapped just below the head of Dazai's cock. One of his hands had a firm grip on the base of Dazai's cock, gradually pumping the shaft while he nibbled at the head, and rubbed the tip of his tongue against the slit. His free hand gently massaged Dazai's testicles.

Dazai's fingers flowed through ginger locks before taking purchase in order to ground himself. He tugged at the strands gathered in his fist, silently begging Chuuya to take more of his length into his heated mouth.

The redhead obliged his bandaged lover, removing his hands to travel further up his length. He took a moment to tease the sensitive vein running along the underside of Dazai's hard cock. Chuuya sent shivers of pleasure running up Dazai's spine. Then, the redhead hollowed out his cheeks to finish the job of taking the rest of Dazai into his mouth.

The taste of precum sat on his tongue while he bobbed his head up and down. Dazai, seeking more friction, bucked his hips forward. The head of his cock hit the back of Chuuya's throat. He went from wanting a simple blowjob to thoroughly making sure he fucked Chuuya's mouth. He lost himself in the fast thrusts of his hips, and the tight heat of Chuuya's mouth enveloping him.

Soon, a wave of ecstasy washed over him. Even with his vision momentarily impaired he kept his movement going until he spilled his seed down Chuuya's throat. He took a deep breath through his nose while he swallowed Dazai's come. Without much thought he used his tongue to lick the leftover come from Dazai's cock. Once Chuuya was satisfied he pulled away with a loud pop.

The brunet flopped onto their shared bed. "Alright Chuuya, it's your turn," he hummed.

"I'm fine," the shorter of the two assured. "Let's get showering out of the way," he used the back of his hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Dazai sat up to eye the erect member between Chuuya's legs. "I could get you off in the shower."

"Ugh, no. That isn't what showers are for. I don't even want to begin to imagine what that water bill would look like anyways." It wasn't that Chuuya didn't have the money to pay for an expensive water bill, but he would much rather put his remaining expenses towards finer things (like red wine).

Chuuya turned his back on Dazai with the full intention of heading towards the joint bathroom whether Dazai was willing to come with him or not. His course of action immediately backfired. The brunet pounced on his lover like a cat who caught its prey. His nose was pressed into the small of Chuuya's back. Meanwhile, his tongue slipped passed his lips to lick a stripe over Chuuya's puckered hole. The ring of muscles twitched from the contact. Chuuya himself released a small, needy mewl.

"The shower can wait because I'm going to show you my tongue can be just as convincing as yours," Dazai purred. He wouldn't stop until Chuuya spilled his own seed on the carpeted floor. He took the thrilling risk of getting scolded afterwards since it wouldn't be easy to clean up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rejoice, the next installment is finally here! Time for the part where I ramble. First of all, I think I unintentionally set this prompt in a summer festival because I'm sad about the cold, sometimes snowy weather where I live. Secondly, I hope no one minds the bit of Nikolai X Fyodor I slipped in there. I know the series is primarily about Soukoku, but I don't think that's going to stop me from mentioning/ giving light to some of my other favorite BSD ships. If I can find a way to sneak Shin Soukoku and Double Poe in there too I probably will. And can I complain there aren't any Nikolai tags available? I know he's only in one chunk of the canon story, but he's the only one I can happily ship Fyodor with Q_Q Here's the OTP prompt while I sob in a corner:**

 **Person A: Hey Person B?**

 **Person B: Yeah?**

 **Person A: You got a pretty nice face there**

 **Person B: Umm...thanks?**

 **Person A: And some pretty nice lips~**

 **Person B: Thank you?**

 **Person A: It would look amazing sucking this-**

 **Person C: POPSICLE! YOU WANT A POPSICLE PERSON B?**

 **Person B: What...what's going on?**


	5. Rain Disappear (Unless His Smile Stays)

The walk to the French restaurant had been wonderful. The temperature remained an even seventy degrees, and the sun kept their travels warm. The couple enjoyed their food despite someone's complaint about crab being nowhere on the menu. Before they knew it, they were done with their meals, and everything was paid for accordingly, including the outrageously priced wine.

What could he say? Chuuya was up for some indulgence. The Creme Brulee was an added bonus because Dazai never tried it before. He claimed it was the best thing he had eaten all night. That is until he whispered in Chuuya's ear, "although, I can think of a far more divine treat." The redhead desperately wanted to smack him, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

Dazai, on the other hand, wasn't going to let Chuuya off the hook so easily. The brunet stuck his thumb in the leftover Creme Brulee, coming up with the most sinful scenario his mind could conjure up. "I could smear this over Chuuya's sensitive spot, and lick it clean. My tongue hasn't explored your body in quite awhile," he smirked.

He could feel his puckered hole twitching in response, likely causing him to be at least half hard. Chuuya quickly stood from his seat, laying the server's tip on the table before fleeing from the scene. "In the mood for a game of cat and mouse, are you?" Dazai followed Chuuya out into the pouring rain.

"It wasn't like this earlier," Chuuya huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't been outside for a full minute, but that's all it took to get soaking wet in the downpour. Dazai came up behind Chuuya to wrap his arms around the petite mafioso's waist.

Chuuya wanted to pull away from the mackerel thanks to his lewd comments earlier. However, he liked the partial warmth Dazai was providing him with. The warmth he savored eventually faded away once Dazai was as soaked to the bone as Chuuya.

"Get off of me bastard, you're heavy," Chuuya grumbled.

"Aw, does Chibi not like the rain," Dazai hopped into a relatively large puddle, splashing the ever impatient Chuuya.

"On what level was that supposed to be funny?" Chuuya clenched both fists at his sides.

"Come on, it's just a little water. The sun is more harmful than a bunch of clouds and water, Chuuya," the brunet spun around as the droplets splashed against his skin.

"You call this a little water?" Chuuya scowled.

"We'll be back home before you know it~" Dazai sung as he jumped into yet another puddle. Thankfully, that one was further from Chuuya than the first.

The redhead decided to keep quiet, trudging behind Dazai at a safe distance. The crazy bastard never ceased, prancing, spinning, hopping, and everything else he could possible do in the rain. At one point, he even began singing about his stupid double suicide song. And Chuuya was the one who couldn't stop watching him no matter how hard he tried to look away.

Soon, the redhead was reflecting Dazai's goofy smile.

 _Alright, maybe the rain isn't so bad. Not if it makes him this happy,_ Chuuya thought to himself.

"Look Chuuya, we made it!" Dazai called, digging out his keys to unlock the front door. He skipped over the threshold, waiting for his chibi to join him. Chuuya shut the door behind himself. They were both making a mess in the hallway. Water ran down their bodies to form puddles at their feet.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Chuuya whispered.

"Huh? What did Chuuya say?" Dazai asked in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"I said I need a hot shower because I'm freezing," Chuuya snapped, but the bite in his words wasn't there.

"What about a hot bath, together?" Dazai suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Chuuya rolled his eyes, "I guess that's fine." He wasn't too worried about Dazai's flirtatious tendencies. And the slight boner he did have was killed by the change in weather. So all he wanted to do now was relax.

The redhead would like to say they took their bath in peace, but he was forced to dodge all of Dazai's advances. It started with a caress of his ass, to slender fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. A swift elbow told Dazai what he was clearly in the mood for, and like it or not, Dazai obeyed his wishes.

Afterwards, they ended up beneath the warm comforter on their bed. Chuuya was falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was Dazai's turn to contentedly watch Chuuya. He snuggled a bit closer to his petite mafioso before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, Dazai woke up feeling extra energized. Whereas, Chuuya felt a cold coming on. His face was flushed, and he was constantly blowing his nose.

"How am I the only one who ended up getting sick?" Chuuya groaned. He didn't feel like getting out of bed or doing much of anything.

"Don't worry Chuuya. I, Dazai, solemnly swear to take care of you until you feel better," Dazai proclaimed, placing a kiss on Chuuya's forehead.

"Then how about doing me a favor and making breakfast. Something easy though so the kitchen doesn't catch on fire."

"Nope! Cuddles first, food later!" Dazai jumped back in bed, pressing Chuuya close to his body.

Normally, Chuuya would complain, but he wanted the warmth of Dazai now more than ever. "You're such a pain in my ass," the redhead sighed. "But I love you anyways."

"I love my Chuu, too," Dazai gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ironically, it was raining today, but I happened to blindly pick this prompt so it's all a coincidence. I know I haven't updated this series in quite awhile, but I had some things to sort through which caused me to lose some (or rather a lot of) focus on my fanfiction. Hopefully, I'll be updating a little more frequently, but it won't be anything like once a week. Working on multiple projects isn't easy, and very time consuming but I try anyways.**

 **On a side note, and I don't know if this will make writing easier or not, but I was thinking about doing a similar series for Nikolai and Fyodor. I realized using all the OTP prompts for Soukoku instead of branching them out to other ships might make writing my current series more difficult. Whereas, if I take a break from one couple, then maybe I'll have fresh new ideas for the other couple.**

 **I guess what I'm saying is, let me know if you would like to see more works about Nikolai X Fyodor. I might push to do the project either way, and see how it goes, but feedback is always welcome. That's probably enough rambling for now. Onto the prompt I based this fic off of.**

 **Imagine your OTP walking home after dinner on a rainy night.**

 **Bonus: They don't have an umbrella, so they're foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B's childish behavior.**

 **Bonus 2: One or both of them end up sick the next day and they stay together cuddling in bed.**


End file.
